Home Is Where the Heart Is
by DreamerGirl17
Summary: Thrown back into her seventh year at Hogwarts as a transfer student from Beauxbatons, Annie Thomas reunites with old friends but also has to face the reprocussions of her 11 year old self. Annie hopes for a fun, memorable, final and only year at Hogwarts, but from the outset... It doesn't look like it's going to be easy. Annie Thomas/ Fred Weasley II Banner: Anthea @TDA
1. Chapter 1- Honey or Chocolate?

**Home Is Where the Heart Is **

Chapter 1

Annie stared wistfully around her bedroom for the last time.

There was a slight smile lingering around her mouth as she remembered that all of the chips in the sea blue paint came from an experiment of Belles that had as usual, gone catastrophically wrong. And the stains in the woodwork of her desk, where Pierre spilt the perfume potion he'd been brewing for her as a romantic gift. She let out a brief chuckle that was at once quietened by the ache in her chest, which had been her constant companion since her dad announced that they were relocating back to England.

"ANNIE THOMAS, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! WE'RE LATE!"

Annie grimaced. So much for a peaceful departure then she thought as she surveyed the room one last time, checking that she had everything before sending her trunks and boxes downstairs, picking up Bobbin's crate, and for the final time closing her door. She headed down the hallway glancing at the now empty halls and stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath before she had to face her usually peaceful, but now manic mother.

"ANNIE, SERIOUSLY! ARE YOU TO TRYING TO MAKE ME STRESSED?"

"Coming mum" she called, "Just literally heading down the stairs now so no need to get your wand in a knot".

Katie Thomas appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with her face red and her hair tangled. She looked almost wild.

"I'll tie your wand in a knot if you're not careful! NOW HURRY UP!" Katie yelled before retreating to the kitchen.

Mumbling under her breath about child labour, Annie tugged Bobbins crate down the stairs accompanied by Bobbins cries of protest. Heading into the kitchen she saw her dad shrinking into a corner at the back of the room as he received a lecture on the proper way to pack cutlery.

"Dean if you packed it correctly in the first place, then none of it would be scattered across the floor now, would it?" Katie ranted whilst waving her wand, sending all the cutlery flying into the nearest box.

"You knocked the box over" Dean muttered under his breath, causing Annie to snort.

"What did you say?" Katie said as she turned on Dean, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing dear!" he said hurriedly, before picking up the newspaper beside him and hiding behind it.

Annie watched her parent's antics with a smile on her face. She'd recently realised that all adults are basically big kids, which made them slightly more amusing than annoying.

"Annie, are you ready to go?" asked Katie, turning on her impatiently.

"Yes ma, I'm ready. Do you need any help?"

"No, no, I think we're all sorted, no thanks to your _father_." Katie said pointedly. The newspaper quivered in response, and a shifty cough came from behind it.

"Anyway I'll send the last of the boxes through, the Portkey leaves in three minutes, so make sure you have everything, we shan't be coming back." and with that Katie stormed out of the kitchen with Bobbins crate which was now emitting pitiful cries and a load of boxes following her.

Annie slowly made her way across the kitchen to stand beside her father, she sighed and lent against him, taking in the familiar smell of his cologne.

"Dad, promise me that when she gets like this in England, I can come and see you at work, I think I might need an escape route."

"Of course you can twiglet, although you'll have your friends as well you know."

"True I'll have Niamh, that might not be much of a relief though… and who's to say that the others will even remember me" she sighed.

"Of course they'll remember you, you twit! How could they forget, you probably traumatised half of them when you were younger with your endless energy and pranks… you'll be fine twig"

"Well they'll definitely be one person who won't be happy to see me" she mumbled.

"What did you say Twiglet?" Dean asked, idly flicking over to the next page.

"Nothing dad, don't worry, I was still thinking about the others, but I'm sure you're right, all will be fine." She assured Dean.

He patted her arm reassuringly before returning his newspaper and continued to read. They sat in comfortable silence, side by side.

"10 seconds, everyone" cried Katie, rushing into the room and grabbing hold of the grubby candlestick lying on the table.

"Hurry up" she scolded, as the candlestick began to glow blue.

Annie walked over to the table and at the same time as Dean, and grabbed hold of the Portkey. She only just had time to briefly look at the kitchen before she felt a strong tug from behind her navel. She was spinning sickeningly fast trying not to focus on the kaleidoscope of colours surrounding her, until with a jolt her feet collided with solid floor, causing Annie to stumble slightly. Before she had had time to retrieve her balance, she was sent flying by what felt to be a human cannonball, which was accompanied by a loud squeal.

"ANNIE YOU'RE HOME!" Niamh squealed, very close to her ear.

"Hi Niamh" Annie gasped, trying to force air back into her lungs after it had been forced out by the impact.

"It's a good job you're a Beater Niamh, I think you're actually starting to turn into a Bludger now" Annie teased, a large grin on her face as she hugged Niamh.

"That's probably why I'm so good, because I understand them" Niamh joked, stepping back from her best friend.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Thomas, lovely to see you again" Niamh smiled, walking over and giving both a hug.

"Hello trouble" Dean said with a smile, "Where's your dad, I thought he'd be here with you?"

"Well he was… but as we were leaving he got distracted by mums cooking, he should be here in a second, you know him he's not exactly a slow eater" she said with a grimace.

Dean chuckled before heading into the lounge and calling over his shoulder "Well tell him I'm in the lounge when he arrives…"

"AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO CONSIDER HELPING ME UNPACK" Katie shrieked and Dean immediately span round on his heal and headed over to the boxes, pulling out his wand.

"Of course dear, just a little joke of mine" he joked, but fell silent after a murderous look from his wife.

"Honestly, if I wasn't here nothing would get done" she grumbled before saying "Annie take your boxes upstairs and if Niamh doesn't mind maybe she can help you unpack?"

"I'd love to Mrs Thomas" Niamh said whilst sending a load of boxes labelled 'Annie's Stuff' up the stairs and following them to Annie's old room.

Annie looked round at her old home, smiling at the familiar cosy kitchen before heading out the door after Niamh.

She passed a few spare rooms on the way to her bedroom, looking into each and carefully considering it, the third room was next to her own room and as she looked inside she paused. Deliberating the proportions of the room, she visualised what it would become. The floor to ceiling mirrors covering three walls, the wooden springboard floor… Yes, this would make an excellent dance studio.

Smiling to herself she turned to leave the room, deciding she'd transform it later, when she would have some peace.

As she went into her old room a strong sense of nostalgia hit her. This had been her childhood, France had been her teenage years, but now she was back in England to begin her life as an adult.

Niamh was sat on her bed, merrily rifling through her boxes, casually chucking items on the floor that didn't interest her.

"Yes Niamh, of course you can go through my boxes, it's not like there would be anything private in there" Annie drawled sarcastically. Niamh looked up grinning from ear to ear.

"Annie we tell each other everything, what exactly would you have in here that would be private" She said smugly.

"Well I don't know… like my underwear or something" Annie mumbled.

Niamh smiled knowingly before turning back to the boxes.

Annie went and slumped on the bed next to her friend, and stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Who's this?" Niamh asked, pulling out a photo frame from the box.

"Well maybe if I could see it, then I could tell you…"

Niamh leant over and shoved the picture under Annie's nose.

"Well, who is it?" Niamh demanded.

"Oh him, that's Pierre" Annie smiled fondly, gazing at the grinning boy sat next to her, who would occasionally turn round and smile at the picture Annie with warmth and put his arm around her. The picture Annie smiled lovingly back at him and leant against his shoulder.

"Oh so that's Pierre…" Niamh said whilst studying the picture. "Well you got yourself a right ugly one there Annie" Niamh teased.

"Niamh!" Annie exclaimed, before playfully swatting her friend and taking the photo back.

She looked at the boy who smiled back at her, with his tanned and muscled figure, sun-bleached hair and electric blue eyes, he was certainly attractive. It made her heart flutter to just look at him.

"So how did you nab that one then? Did you bribe him into the relationship with chocolate or something?" Niamh joked.

"No he didn't like chocolate so I used honey instead" Annie joked back. "But I will admit that I was shocked when he told me he liked me…"

"Why were you shocked? You're bloody gorgeous Annie" Niamh said whilst playfully nudging her friend. "So how did you guys meet?" she asked.

"Oh he was my dance partner" Annie said casually, before carefully placing the photo on her bedside table.

"Well my opinion of him has decreased" Niamh said bluntly before turning back to the boxes.

"What? Why?" Annie cried pulling her best friend round to look at her.

"Because boys should play Quidditch! Or be rolling around playing that muggle game, Oh what's it called again… Bugby?"

"Rugby" Annie corrected before continuing "Niamh don't be sexist, boys actually make very good dancers; they have the strength for the lifts and for the harder moves."

"Well if you say so… But I still prefer boys to be rolling around in the mud" Niamh said dismissively.

"Ooh which reminds me Annie, when are you going to show me your dancing?" Niamh said pointedly.

"Niamh how did boys rolling around in the mud remind you of my dancing?"

Niamh shrugged her shoulders and stared expectantly at Annie, as if she was expecting Annie to immediately break out tap dancing.

Annie shifted uncomfortably; she hated dancing in front of people. When she danced she was revealing all her emotions and it made her feel vulnerable.

"I promise I'll show you before school starts again" Annie sighed. "I can't now as I have to set up the dance studio anyway"

"As long as I get to see it, then I'm happy" Niamh chirped in a sing-song voice.

"You will, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2- Memories

Chapter 2- Memories

Annie woke early the next morning. She groggily clambered out of bed and scrambled around on her bedroom floor trying to locate her gym clothes and trainers. She slipped on her clothes, before quietly heading out of her room, down the hallway, into the porch and gently shutting the door of the house behind her. She set off around the silent streets of suburban London, her feet rhythmically pounding on the pavement.

She recounted yesterday evening, the rest of the Finnegan Family had joined Niamh over at theirs for a welcome home dinner. It had been lovely to see them all again. Especially Niamh's dad Seamus who had taken quite a liking to her; although that might be partly due to her Quidditch ability and obsession with the sport. Mrs Finnegan was a quiet gentle sort but had absolutely no tolerance for her husband or children's incessant antics, so to have dinner with them was always entertaining. John, Niamh's older brother was unable to come yesterday as he was on a late shift in the Auror department, which was a shame as he usually told her of his adventures on his missions that were probably over- exaggerated but nevertheless entertaining.

As Annie ran, she passed the park where she and Fred used to play as children; a sad little smile appeared as she remembered all their antics as kids, all the trouble they would always get into. One time, a 7 year old Fred schemed to make it appear that Annie had fallen off her swing, she smiled at the thought, he was always one for the dramatics. As she lay there on the floor pretending to be unconscious and trying to stifle her giggles, their mothers rushed over in a state of panic, and as they reached her, Annie sat up, shouting "Boo!" before her and Fred collapsed in a fit of giggles at their mother's faces. They'd both received a lecture afterwards but it was worth every second.

They were known as the 'troublesome duo' and according to their parents were "as thick as thieves", they were childhood best friends, but all of that had changed on the day before she left for France six years ago, just before she was due to start at Hogwarts.

Annie fingered the leather bracelet on her wrist nervously as she stood next to the park gate, a tiny wooden Beater's Bat hung there. She was swarmed with dread and guilt as she thought about having to see him again. What would he be like? Would he talk to her?

She shook her head and turned to continue her run, no point about thinking about these things now, she would deal with it later, she deserved whatever she got, she thought before grimacing and continuing on her run.

As she ran she passed Imogen's house and made a mental note to pop in their later, and say hello.

Imogen was another old friend from her childhood but she was different from the rest, she was a muggle. She was one of the most patient people that Annie knew and it was always refreshing to spend time with her. Imm would always insist on her keeping up with Muggle music and fashion trends, which she seemingly was never able to do when she was away at that weird boarding school of hers.

Annie hadn't seen Imogen now for what must've been three years. She hadn't been able to visit as much as she wanted to after they moved to France, and so they'd lost contact after a few years.

She decided she pop over there later after she transformed her studio, and continued on her run.

Annie got back home an hour later, with cramp spreading all the way up her legs and a stitch in her side, but nevertheless feeling refreshed.

She walked into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge (Dean, being muggle-born insisted on them being able to live in both worlds, hence the muggle technology) and after pulling out two cartons of orange juice and milk, she hastily closed the fridge with her foot, whilst balancing the cartons and now a box of cereal she had picked up from the counter, and rushed over to the table, placing all her items down as gently as she could trying to minimise any accidents.

As she was pouring her milk into the cereal, Katie bustled into the kitchen looking like an entirely different person from yesterday. Her blond hair pulled back into a neat bun, her face looking fresh and soft as she smiled at Annie, whilst heading over to fridge to pull out ingredients for Pancakes, her father's favourite.

"Did you sleep well Ann?" Katie enquired, with her back to Annie as she dug through the fridge, desperately trying to find the butter.

"Yeah, like a log, it's nice to be home" she tried to say, but her mouth was currently so full of cereal that it sounded more like "yemph, ike anf ogf, iffs noicth toof beef homth"

"Oh well I'm glad" Katie said absentmindedly, still searching through the fridge, seeming to understand her though before shouting: "I found it" spinning round and clutching the butter triumphantly in her hand.

"Well done mum, although I'm not sure you need to announce it to the whole street" Annie said with a wry smile before turning back to shovel more cereal into her mouth.

Katie huffed before registering how her daughter was eating and began lecturing her how to eat correctly.

"It's not like there's other people around mum, I'm better in public anyways" she lied, knowing full well that she couldn't be bothered to eat politely most of the time, she just appreciated food too much. Belle had often marvelled at how much Annie could stuff into her mouth every morning at breakfast at Beauxbatons.

"Nevertheless, I would still like you to at least attempt having better manners when you eat, what if the minister for magic walked in just as you were stuffing you're face"

"Mum, why would Kingsley stroll into the house this morning?"

"Well he might" Katie protested, "Your father has a very important job you know, and I know that Kingsley is very happy that Dean is back, he might pop over to welcome us home… plus he's Mr Shacklebolt to you." She reprimanded.

Annie just smiled at her mother before turning back round to continue her breakfast in peace.

Katie sighed as she saw Annie stuff cereal into her mouth, but didn't bother to respond, knowing her attempts would be in vain. She turned back round to the counter to continue making pancakes.

Annie scooped the last flakes of cereal out of the bowl before drinking her glass of juice. Once she had finished her breakfast, she sat at the table, vaguely listening to her mother clattering pots around the kitchen and humming quietly to herself while she cooked. Annie smiled at Katie's habit; she knew she had picked it up as well, humming when she concentrated. All of her friends at Beauxbatons had refused to study with her in the end because she would hum which they would all find extremely distracting.

She relaxed back into her chair and started to mentally create a list of all the things she had to do today:

Finish unpacking her room

Transform the spare room into her studio

Visit Imogen

Probably help unpack the rest of the house

She decided she'd start by transforming the room as it needed to be done and then she would pop over and see Imogen after.

She stood up from the table, her chair screeching slightly against the stone flaw causing her to wince, and picked up her bowl which she then preceded to dump in the sink.

As she turned to walk out of the kitchen Katie called "remember to put the juice and milk away as well please"

Annie groaned slightly before turning round and putting the rest of her breakfast things away before heading upstairs.

She bumped into Dean on the stairs. It seemed the smell of Katie's cooking wafting through the house had persuaded him to come down stairs. He ruffled her hair gently as he passed which made her smile before they both continued in opposite directions.

She arrived at her soon to be studio and stood staring at the room, contemplating which walls offered the best lighting… she could probably put some skylights in as well to add light to the room.

Annie reminisced to when she had started dancing while looking round the room. It had been at Beauxbatons in her first year. She remembered being so distressed about leaving England that she had had a hard time controlling her emotions and she became volatile and unpredictable. Most teachers and students avoided her so that she wouldn't get distressed, but this made her feel worse. Eventually, her transfiguration teacher Madame Dubois suggested she take up Ballet. The school offered Ballet lessons, as the style taught control, elegance, balance and strength; all aspects that Beauxbatons looked for in their students. Her teacher signed her up for it, thinking it would be a good outlet for her emotions.

Madame Dubois was right. Annie took to it like a duck to water. She poured all her emotions into her dance, which made her temper more controllable. As she started to calm down, she made friends with many students and started to achieve much more in classes now that she could focus.

She hadn't stopped dancing since. It soothed her in a way that words and comfort could not, the familiarity of the motions and the music swirling round her head.

As a result of years of obsessive training, she became one of the schools best dancers and represented them internationally, increasing her ever growing popularity.

Which was how she met Pierre.

He became her dance partner and they both grew close, eventually leading to them dating. They had both decided that they were going to try to maintain their relationship even though they were in different countries. Annie knew it was risky and was unlikely to work, but she trusted him and so far, although she only been in England for a day, everything was going swimmingly.

She refocused on her measurements for the room. She needed to get this built quickly as the more time rehearsing the better. She was currently working towards her final exam, and she needed to practice daily.

Annie waved her wand in a swirling motion counter clockwise whilst talking quietly to herself and visualizing the wooden spring floor. Once the spell was completed she opened her eyes and smiled, seeing that her spell had been successful.

She repeated this for the rest of the room until she was standing inside a fully functioning dance studio, with three walls covered in floor to ceiling mirrors and the wooden floor under her feet, and the skylights above her head, showing what was turning out to be a glorious day.

"I love magic" she sighed, appreciating her handiwork.

She then rushed next door grabbing her music system. It had been adapted especially for magical uses so that it could be used where electricity couldn't, such as Hogwarts. It was an ordinary wizarding radio but it connected to a muggle iPod via a cord that converted electricity into another form so that it could be used with the wizarding radio. These cords were still in short supply and Annie was extremely grateful to her father for tracking one down, it made her dancing so much easier without having to worry about her music.

After placing it carefully in the studio, she left the room and locked the door. She was extremely private about her dancing, even her parents had rarely seen her dance, both knew she was very talented but Annie had always managed to keep them from seeing it, apart from the odd competition that she hadn't been able to avoid telling them about.

Glancing at her watch that her parents had bought her for her 17th, she realised that time had flown by this morning and it was nearly 12 o'clock.

She dashed down the stairs, swiftly told her parents that she was going over to visit Imogen, who looked vaguely surprised but smiled and Katie reminded her that she had to be home before five as the Finnegan's were popping over again.

"Yeah yeah mum, anyway must dash" Annie called over her shoulder as she turned to head out the front door.

She heard a sigh from behind her which had undoubtedly came from her mother, shortly followed by a snort which she knew had come for her father. She smiled to herself before rushing out the door and down the road.

After a five minute walk, she stood in front of Imogen's house, gazing at it and feeling slightly nervous, she approached the door. She knocked twice and waited, the seconds seemed to stretch into hours, until she heard a set of footsteps coming closer. The locks clicked and the door was thrown back.

In the doorway stood a girl of Annie's age who was small, with jet black curly hair and hazy blue eyes, her mouth formed a comical 'O' as she stared at Annie, before letting out a shout and throwing herself at her, who in return laughed and hugged her old friend.

"Oh my word Annie I can't believe it's you! Oh look how pretty you are, mind you I always knew that was going to happen, how are you? When did you get back? Are you staying for long?" She babbled pulling back from Annie and looking expectantly at her.

"Let's see, yes it is me, thank you, you too look as gorgeous as ever, I'm fine, a little tired maybe, I got back yesterday, and I am staying in England… forever! … There does that answer all your questions?" Annie laughed while Imogen blushed but gave her a happy smile.

"Oh I've missed you so much Ann! I'm so glad you're back"

"Me too, it feels great to be home" Annie smiled.

"Well come inside then, we have so much to talk about!" Imogen said excitedly, before turning back and heading into the lounge, where they sat on the sofa and proceeded to talk about what had happened in their lives in the three years that they had not seen each other.

After at least an hour of discussion, the two girls sat relaxed on the sofa, each lost in the other's life.

"Wow so you're some hotshot dancer now then?" Imogen said appreciatively, breaking the contented silence.

"Yeah I guess, but look at you with your singing! Who would've thought singing into a hairbrush would've got you where you are now?! The next Sugarbabe or something…"Annie teased.

"Oh wow Annie I have to get you up to date with music, I can't believe your school doesn't have computers… you at least need to be dancing to good music" Imogen sighed.

"Come on then Imm, update me on what I've missed" Annie proclaimed, getting up and pulling an unwilling Imogen of the sofa and towing her out of the lounge.

"Fine, although you have to tell me how amazing I am…" Imogen pouted.

"You're amazing Imm, now let's go"


	3. Chapter 3- Merlin's Undercrackers!

Chapter 3- Blast-ended Skrewts and Merlin's Undercrackers

Two hours later Annie was rushing home, briefly checking her watch as she sprinted along the pavements.

She grimaced. 4.55pm. Her mum was going to kill her.

Her and Imogen had lost track of time, gossiping and listening to music so now Annie was completely up to date. Unfortunately as a result of that she was now running late. Very late.

Five minutes later she burst through the door into her house and ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late" she shouted before realising that a bemused Finnegan family were all sat around the kitchen table, and Dean was leaning against the counter smiling.

"Hey twig, take it you had a good time at Imogen's then?"

"Yeah great thanks dad, sorry I'm late you guys" she said, turning to the Finnegan family who were still looking at her after her dramatic entrance.

"No worries pet, we've only just arrived" said Seamus who was chuckling.

"Annie, your mother's on the warpath" Dean said gravely, warning his daughter.

"When is she not?!... I mean it's not like I'm dead or anything" Annie joked.

"Not yet anyway" came Katie's icy tones from behind her.

Annie spun round and seemed to shrink under the glare she was getting from her mother. Niamh snorted before shoving her fist in her mouth, trying desperately to muffle her laughter. Dean and Seamus also looked like they were trying very hard to control their smiles, while Mrs Finnegan gave them all disapproving looks.

"Hi mum, sorry I'm late" Annie said shiftily, not meeting her mother's gaze.

"Let me ask you a question Annie, what did I say to you as you were leaving the house?"

"You told me to be back before five"

"Oh good so there's nothing wrong with your memory then, because I thought we might have to take you to St. Mungos if you had managed to forget something that simple… but if you didn't forget, would you mind explaining why you're late?" Katie said pointedly.

Annie mumbled staring at the floor, whilst Niamh was sat in the corner in silent hysterics, unable to control the occasional snort slipping out.

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Katie expectantly.

Annie shot a death glare at Niamh, whose laughter was not so silent now, apparently unsympathetic to the plight of her best friend.

"I said, I lost track of time and I'm sorry" Annie said, turning to meet Katie's derisive eyes.

"Well next time maybe you could actually use the watch your father and I gave you, rather that it just being on your wrist for no reason!"

"Sorry ma, won't happen again"

Katie's stare softened slightly, "That's ok, now why don't you and Niamh head upstairs until dinners ready."

"Thanks ma" Annie said quickly before glaring at Niamh who was STILL snorting and they both left the room, much to the amusement of their parents.

As they made their way up the stairs Niamh was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes while Annie huffed.

"Honestly that woman has mood swings that are more extreme than a blast-ended Skrewt!"

Niamh looked at Annie and snorted.

"What?!" Annie said, rounding on Niamh.

"Oh nothing, it's just funny coming from the girl that had to resort to dance as an emotional outlet because she couldn't control her emotions…" Niamh drawled.

"Shut up"

"Ooh witty response there Ann"

Annie huffed before stomping into her bedroom and flopping onto her bed face first.

Niamh walked into the room and gasped.

"Annie, have you still not unpacked yet?!"

Annie groaned into her duvet before rolling onto her back.

"No… I got distracted"

"But you could've just used magic; it would've taken you ten seconds…"

"But I like unpacking my room without magic, then you know what you have and where it all goes, it makes me feel at home…"

"Yes, but it takes longer, and it's also more of an effort" Niamh pointed out.

"Fine" Annie said before locating her wand and pointing it at the half unpacked boxes, and with a complex swishing movement, the boxes started unpacking themselves.

When her room was finally in order she and Niamh collapsed on her bed, after a minutes silence Niamh interrupted.

"Annie…"

"Yes Niamh"

"Can you show me you're dancing now?"

"No."

"Whyyyyyy?" Niamh whined, rolling onto her side to face Annie.

"Because I'm… busy."

"Annie…"

"Yes?"

"You're lying on a bed… that's not being busy" Niamh pointed out.

"Fine" Annie groaned before rolling out of her bed.

"Yes! I won! I never thought you cave…" Niamh gloated.

"Well I can always go back and lie on my bed if you're too busy celebrating you're victory to watch me dance" Annie teased.

"It's fine, I'm done, I can watch you now." Niamh said as she followed out of her room, into the newly developed dance studio. Niamh gasped as she entered the bright room.

"Wow… you did this?" Niamh said whilst turning to look at her friend appraisingly.

"Umm yeah" Annie blushed.

"It's amazing…"

"Can you show me you're dancing now?" Niamh said eagerly, turning to look at Annie expectantly.

"Well… what style do you want to see?"

"Umm … I don't know… hmm…ALL OF THEM!" Niamh practically shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alright Niamh calm down… there's only two, I'll do both" Annie said placatingly, and headed over to the radio plugging her Ipod in and scrolling through songs.

"What's that?"

Annie jumped and turned round to see that Niamh was so close to her, they were practically touching faces.

"Niamh if you don't go and sit in that corner now and stay there, so help me I'll cast a permanent sticking charm on your arse then you'll be stuck there forever, whilst I head off to Hogwarts and play Quidditch without you!"

Niamh smiled at Annie before skipping off to the other side of the room, plonking herself down and continued to stare at Annie, slightly resembling a crazy pigeon.

Annie shifted uncomfortably before turning back round to deal with her music.

"Annieeeeee…"

"Yes Niamh." Annie said, starting to lose her patience.

"Well I was just wondering…"

"That's dangerous" Annie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing… anyway what were you wondering?"

"Oh right… yeah… well I was wondering, what exactly are the different styles you do?"

"Oh umm, well I do Ballet and umm something I call Annie dancing" she said, turning a deep shade of red, and thinking to herself how much she must look like a beetroot right now…

"HA oh Annie I love it when you get embarrassed… you've practically turned into a beetroot" Niamh chuckled.

"Shu'up" Annie huffed, and if possible getting even redder.

"Oh come on Ann, tell me what Annie dancing is!"

"No!"

"Annie….." Niamh pleaded.

"You'll laugh…"

"No I won't, I promise" Niamh said solemnly.

"Ok… well Annie dancing… is basically… memixingloadsofdancestylesandfittingthemtothemusic andtheemotionofthedanceandmyfeelings." Annie rushed, before glancing at Niamh to see if she showed any sign of laughter.

"…What?" Niamh said confusion etched all over her face.

"Basically…I mix loads of dance styles and fit them to the music and the emotion of the dance and my feelings"

"Oh right… See I'm not laughing… yet" Niamh grinned and Annie picked up her wand which was lying beside the radio and with a flick of her wand, sent a non-verbal jelly legs jinx at Niamh.

"Annie WHAT THE HELL?" Niamh cried, as she completely lost control of her legs.

"Now really Niamh we're going to have to teach you how to dance properly if that's your best attempt" Annie said, grinning evilly and advancing on the unstable Niamh.

"Oh no, stay away from me, stay away I say, or I'll tell my dad that you specifically asked for him to coach you 12 hours a day, every day for the rest of the holiday!"

"Great I'd love too, but we both know you'd never follow through with that threat as he'd make you join in too!" Annie grinned, and before Niamh could protest anymore, Annie swept her into the waltz hold.

"Now Niamh, if we make it one lap around the room, I will undo the jinx and you can watch me dance, ok? Great …. And 1, 2, 3…. 1, 2, 3….."

Niamh cursed and uttered death threats at Annie as she attempted and failed to follow Annie's steps, whilst Annie was laughing uncontrollably.

After they had made one complete lap of the room, Annie released her hold of Niamh, who promptly fell to the floor, producing another bout of hysterical laughter from Annie that caused her to collapse alongside Niamh.

"For Merlin's sake woman LET ME GO! I have been punished enough and I really want to see you dance now… " Niamh whinged, and still hiccupping, Annie swished her wand and Niamh's legs suddenly stilled.

"Thank you" Niamh sighed whilst rubbing her legs before glaring ruefully at Annie.

"Dance. Now." Niamh ordered at the hiccupping form of Annie sitting next to her.

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on" Annie said giddily, before standing up and heading back to the radio again. She decided she'd show Niamh a mixture of her two styles, and chose a song which happened to be one that Imogen had showed her earlier which she loved and fitted perfectly to her idea and now thoughtful mood. Also, she knew it would impress Niamh.

Music swelled through the room and Niamh gasped in appreciation.

Annie headed in to the centre of the room where she grew completely still, letting the music wash over her, and as the first line of lyrics started up, she started to dance.

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_So she ran away in her sleep._

She pirouetted and glided around the room, making graceful shapes with her body, letting the music consume her from the inside.

As it reached the chorus her style changed with the music as a Dubstep (some form of Muggle music) rhythm picked up; her movements becoming sharper and less refined, all flowing into one. She was literally creating a story from the music and living it.

Annie threw her body into the dance, putting all her energy into every single move. It seemed she had almost transformed into a different person.

As the slowed music drew to the end, she reverted back into Ballet, slowing all her movements down until she was eventually back to her starting position in the middle of the room, unmoving, as the last line of the song echoed around the now still dance studio.

She looked over to where Niamh was sat and smiled.

Niamh's jaw was practically on the flaw in shock, and she was staring at Annie with a mixture of admiration and shock etched all over her face.

"Annie that was… well I mean… how did you… when did you… that was bloody amazing." Niamh stuttered, getting up and running over to hug her best friend.

Annie laughed and hugged the still shell shocked Niamh.

"So you liked it then?"

"Liked it?! Annie that was amazing, that was more amazing than, oh I don't know, than Merlin riding a dragon the size of Hogwarts, purely in his undercrackers." Niamh said earnestly whilst still staring at her friend.

"Oh I do love your imagination Nim" Annie said, before turning round to unplug her Ipod and putting all the equipment away. She picked up her wand and headed out of the studio to her room to get cleaned up.

Niamh followed her into her room still slightly dazed and sat down on her bed, whilst Annie changed.

"Annie…"

"Yes Niamh" Annie said, muffled by the t-shirt she was currently yanking over her head.

"Can I come and watch you practice at school occasionally please?"

Annie paused for a second, deliberating her answer, t-shirt still half over her head.

"Yeah of course you can, but as long as you don't tell anyone else. I don't want anyone else knowing! My parents have never even seen me dance like that…" Annie replied shiftily before continuing to tug the t-shirt over her head.

"Yeah, sure, of course! Oh I can't wait! Ooh and we'll have Quidditch practice together as well and we'll be…"

"Hold up there Niamh, I may not even get on to the Quidditch team" Annie said cutting Niamh off mid-ramble.

"If you don't get onto the team, I'll eat my potions book." Niamh stated with a dead pan face, whilst Annie chuckled at her friends remark.

"Come on, we'd better get downstairs dinner will be ready soon" Annie said as she finished tying up her long dark blonde hair and heading out the door.

"Ooh yay dinner, I'm starving" Niamh said as she pushed past Annie in the doorway, eager to get down the stairs first.

"Niamh have you done any secret strenuous exercise that has made you so hungry you have to push past a friend who is in dire need of sustenance" Annie teased.

Niamh seemed to debate this statement.

"Yes I have, I watched you dance, which I would definitely class as exhausting" Niamh grinned and then proceeded to run down the hallway to the stairs and yelled over her shoulder "Last one there has to talk to my dad about Quidditch every night at Dinner for a week!"

Annie quickened her pace and ran after Niamh, thinking to herself that however much she loved Quidditch, she might resort to pulling her own hair out if she lost that race.


	4. Chapter 4- Alarm clocks and Platforms

Chapter 4- Alarm Clocks and Platforms

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Annie groaned from under her duvet, and stuck her arm out from underneath the covers, clumsily hitting her bedside table until she made contact with her alarm clock, which she proceeded to hit viciously until its caterwauling was abruptly silenced.

She sighed peacefully at the blissful silence, and lay there for a minute or two, contemplating whether she felt like drifting off to sleep again.

Damn stupid alarm clock! There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep now. Throwing the covers off herself, Annie continued to stay lying down, letting her eyes adjust to the morning light. As her gaze drifted round her room, she caught sight of a square of colour in her peripheral vision. She turned onto her side to investigate, and gazed at the sign which she realised she had put on the side of her bedside table the night before, deliberately so that she'd see it in the morning. Annie's eyes widened in horror as she read: _GET UP! HOGWARTS TODAY!. _

"Merlin's pants!" she cried as she fell out of bed in shock, finally registering the time and date.

It was 9 o'clock, the train left at precisely 11… and she wasn't even packed.

Annie hastily scrambled round her room, desperately trying to find something that she could wear, she knew they would be in their school robes within hours but she at least wanted to make a good impression on the platform. She plucked items of clothing from all around her room, as she flicked her wand and sent all the books flying into her trunk.

After another ten minutes she had finally found something she could wear, which she lay neatly out on her bed. She swished her wand, and all her remaining clothes for the rest of the year flew neatly into her suitcase. She shoved all of her witch beauty products inside and then any miscellaneous items on top.

Annie rushed next door into her dance studio, grabbed her music system before she could forget it and hurried back to her room where she then proceeded to fit it into her trunk.

It was lucky that she had enough sense to put an unidentifiable extension charm on her suitcase, she thought, there was no way that she would of able to fit it all in otherwise, not with her dance and Quidditch stuff anyway.

Annie stood back from her trunk, with a satisfactory smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. She checked her watch and grinned realising that all that had only taken her twenty minutes. That must be some kind of a record! She had just enough time for an extremely quick shower. And with that she ran to the bathroom.

In the shower Annie contemplated how annoyingly fast the rest of her holiday had gone. She had seen Niamh practically every day, and each day Niamh had asked her dance. She had managed to escape with only showing Niamh a couple more dance sessions, and had mainly distracted her with Quidditch and shopping. She had narrowly avoided meeting up with the Weasley-Johnsons, by insisting to her mother that she hadn't got all her school books, so she had managed to escape meeting Fred for a short while.

Annie had trained daily for dance, and most afternoons she went to Niamh's house to practice Quidditch, under the over enthusiastic eye of Mr Finnegan, much to Niamh's displeasure.

She had also managed to sneak in a few visits to her dad at work, like she used to do when she was younger, helping him in his office and wondering round the other ministry departments. It also had the plus side of escaping her mother's clutches every once in a while.

Yesterday she had had to say goodbye to a tearful Imogen… again, which was never easy. Although this time, there lack of contact wouldn't be so long, and they promised to visit each other in the Christmas holidays.

Annie hadn't had much contact with Pierre though which bugged her slightly, though hopefully their communication would improve when they were both back at school, not being distracted by their families.

As Annie got out of the shower and dried herself off, a gnawing sensation began to grow in her stomach. Unsure if this was hunger or nerves she tapped her wand on her head twice, causing her hair to de-tangle, then she tapped her head once more, causing a gust of warm wind to instantaneously dry her hair, leaving it to fall softly to below her shoulders. She applied a light layer of make-up and checked herself quickly over in the mirror.

She rushed back to her bedroom where she proceeded to change hurriedly, into a pair of snug black jeans, with a floaty cream top, tied at her waist with a brown cord. She slipped on her brown boots before glancing round at her room, checking she hadn't forgotten anything, before waving her wand and sending her trunks down the stairs.

"Annie HURRY UP! We have to leave in five minutes and you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Katie shouted from the kitchen.

Annie closed her bedroom door and rushed down to the kitchen, following her trunk.

"Oh you look nice" Katie said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Oh ta ma, so I don't usually?" Annie teased, heading over to the counter where Katie had laid out a plate of pancakes for her.

"You know, what I mean…" Katie said impatiently, but smiled none the less.

Annie did know what she meant. For most of the holidays she had resembled a troll through sheer laziness. She didn't really see a point in making an effort to look nice when all she would be seeing would be her family, who after all had seen her when she was born and resembled a naked Niffler. So she had simply not made any effort.

"I'm deeply offended mother" Annie dramatically sighed, before taking a massive bite out of her pancake.

"I'm sure you are"

Dean chuckled upon hearing this exchange as he entered the kitchen.

"All ready to go girls? I thought we could all go to the station together, seeing as it's your first and last year at Hogwarts Annie" Dean said with a wry smile.

"That sounds lovely, or at least it would be if Annie was ready" Katie said pointedly to Annie, who let out a sound of indignation and tried to pull a hurt face, which was slightly ruined by the fact that her mouth was full of pancake, meaning she ended up looking more like a sad, chubby chipmunk, causing both her parents to laugh.

Annie swallowed her last mouthful of pancake with some effort, before jumping up, and placing her plate in the sink and hurrying over to stand by her trunks.

"See! I'm ready" she said childishly.

Her parents both chuckled before heading over to her. Dean picked up her suitcase, and all three linked hands.

"Right then, here we go" Dean said before turning on the spot and pulling Katie and Annie along with him into nothingness.

Annie's ribs seemed to crush into her lungs, so that she felt as if she was being squeezed through a very small tire, and just as the discomfort became unbearable, it vanished.

They had apparated into a side alley behind King's Cross station. Annie glanced around and followed her parents as they headed out of the alley and into the station.

As they were walking along the platform, Annie was gazing round at her surroundings and as a result nearly walked into the back of her parents who were standing in front of a wall and looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Dean smiled at his daughter's confusion. "Watch" he ordered, before picking up her trunk and walking straight at the wall in front of her.

Annie gasped as her father melted through the wall. She glanced at her mother, knowing that she was expected to follow.

"It's fine Annie, it's the gateway to the Hogwarts platform" Katie smiled reassuringly.

Annie nodded and turned to face the barrier. She swallowed nervously, before fixing her eyes on the wall and walking straight towards it.

As she hit it she braced, expecting to find resistance, but merely walked through, as if there was no stone there at all.

As Annie emerged on the other side, she caught sight of Dean grinning at her about ten metres away.

She smacked his arm lightly as she reached him. "That wasn't funny!" she complained, just as her mother appeared through the barrier.

"It was slightly… your face" Dean chuckled, noting the blush creeping up Annie cheeks.

She smiled good humouredly, before turning round to face the platform in front of her.

It was certainly nothing like Beauxbatons.

At Beauxbatons, you were designated a certain pick up point for you and other students in your area, where a flying carriage awaited you, which once airborne became invisible to the Muggle's. This meant that you only ever travelled with people in your area, whereas here, you clearly travelled with the entire school.

The entire platform was crowded with families all saying farewell to each other. Owls were flapping in cages, cats were meowing loudly, young children were squealing and chasing each other, running around the adults legs, clearly too young to be heading off to Hogwarts.

"Come on, let's go find Niamh" said Dean cheerfully, clearly excited to be back here, as he headed off into the throng of students.

Annie following her parents, caught snippets of conversation.

"No Trevor, you are not allowed to bring any of your silly pranking things with you, it says so right here" the mother said, shaking a letter about.

"Yeah but mum, no one ever listens to those, let alone reads them" the son whined. "It's just a bit of fun."

"My answer is no and that is final" said the mother firmly before pulling her disgruntled son into a hug.

Another mother, further down the platform was sobbing, whilst clutching onto her embarrassed daughter.

Annie smiled before catching sight of Niamh further up the platform, she waved and headed over, over-taking her parents as she did so.

"Why hello there, your look pretty hot there Ann" Niamh grinned, teasing Annie slightly.

Annie hugged her best friend, effectively silencing her further teasing. Niamh smiled knowingly at her before they both turned to say goodbye to their parents.

"Enjoy it Annie, this will only happen to you once so value each day" Katie said wisely before hugging Annie and kissing her on the cheek. Annie smiled and turned to her father who also gave her a huge hug before stepping back.

"Have fun Twig, I know you'll do great"

Annie smiled, before grabbing her trunk, and following an excitable Niamh onto the train.

Once they were on the train and attempting to find a compartment, Niamh called over her shoulder.

"Annie, why the hell does your dad call you twig?!" Niamh asked, unable to turn to face her friend so she craned her head round at an uncomfortable angle.

"Oh, because I used to resemble a twig I suppose" Annie said sheepishly whilst Niamh grinned before turning back around and heading of down the train, lugging their trunks along.

Niamh stopped outside a compartment so that she couldn't see in.

"I've got a surprise for you Annie!" Niamh said, grinning mischievously, before pulling open the compartment door and heading in.

As Annie came into the compartment, several loud yells and squeals bombarded her ears and suddenly, she was being swarmed by an array of people.

"Annie!"

"You're back!"

"Damn you got hot!"

"This is so exciting!"

"All right everyone, let the poor girl breath" Niamh called out, over the crowd. For once Annie was grateful for Niamh's foghorn voice, glad it was being put to good use.

As the hoard of people drew back, Annie smiled, drinking in the sight of her old friends.

The compartment only contained four people, which was surprising due to amount of noise they had just made.

Dom Weasley was sat by the window, her long straight strawberry blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in an elegant waterfall, her cornflower blue eyes twinkled as she grinned at Annie, before getting up to hug her.

"I'm sorry, I could resist" She joked whilst embracing Annie before sitting back down in her seat.

Next to her was Rose Weasley, whose wild red curls looked as uncontrollable as ever, although at least her hair was no longer bushy. Her freckles had appeared over the summer and her brown eyes looked warmly at Annie, smiling all the while.

Opposite Rose and Dom sat two boys with ruffled black hair, quite clearly brothers. James Potter was sat by the window, his hazel eyes looked at her cheekily and a large grin was plastered on his face, whereas Albus Potter was getting up to hug her, his emerald green eyes crinkled at the corners as he hugged her, so enthusiastically, he knocked his round glasses askew.

Niamh pushed past Annie and sank down on the seat next to Albus and levitated her trunk clumsily up onto the rack above their heads causing wary glances to be thrown her way, each worried that her trunk might crash onto their heads.

Annie followed before plonking herself down opposite Niamh and looking at everyone's expectant and smiling faces.

"It's so good to be back" She sighed contentedly gazing round at them all.


	5. Chapter 5- Reunions & Imaginary Beards

Chapter 5- Reunions and Imaginary Beards

After the train pulled away from the station, Annie and the others all spent five minutes chatting and briefly catching up, before Rose and Albus had to head off to the prefect compartment for their respective houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Rose practically had to drag an unwilling Albus out of the compartment, who was grumbling about being a prefect, whilst Rose was lecturing him about responsibility.

Annie giggled along with the others as James guffawed at his brother's misfortunes, and as the door closed she settled back into her seat.

Niamh dug around in her Bag before pulling out a sandwich that she proceeded to eat hungrily.

"Niamh… haven't you just eaten?" Dom questioned, staring at the way Niamh seemed to be almost inhaling her sandwich.

Niamh swallowed before saying "Well yeah… but that was 2 hours ago now… so it's time for second breakfast" before she continued devouring her sandwich.

James gawped at Niamh in appreciation, enjoying the spectacle she was creating, whilst Dom on the other hand turned away; slightly disgusted but obviously used to Niamh's antics.

"James, where are the others? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Dom asked, whilst glancing at the compartment door.

"Oh the guys are probably on their way now, as for Alice, I don't know where she is"

"She should be on her way too" said Niamh still muffled by her sandwich.

Dom caught Annie's look of confusion, before hurriedly explaining who the "others" were.

"Oh they're most of the 7th year Gryffindor's, well, all the ones that are our friends anyway, let's see there's Alice Longbottom, Neville's daughter, but of course you'll already know her…"

Annie had played together with Alice when they were younger; Dean and Neville were close friends so the girls entertained themselves while their father's chatted. From what Annie remembered, Alice was a quiet girl, calm and gentle, with mousy brown hair and grey eyes.

"And then for the guys…" James interrupted her thoughts, "there's Fin Wood, Charlie Jordan, and obviously Fred Wea…"

"Am I the topic of conversation already? Well I believe that's a new record. I know you guys miss me and all, but honestly I shouldn't take up all of your thoughts… all though I am pretty wonderful" Fred joked as he slid the door of the compartment open and strolled in.

"Fred, do us all a favour: stop talking and prevent air pollution." Dom said lazily before picking up her copy of Witch weekly that lay beside her, deliberately ignoring Fred.

"Ouch Dom, that hurt, you cut me deep there… really… I'm emotionally scarred" Fred wailed, whilst James sniggered.

Dom huffed before burying herself in her magazine.

Fred chortled as he chucked his case onto the now crowded luggage rack, and as he turned around, he froze. His eyes had settled on Annie who was sitting next to Dom, staring at the floor, almost hidden behind her long dark blonde hair.

'_Why Annie? Why? Why were you such a moose when you were younger?'_ Annie thought desperately, all the while sinking further in her seat, hoping that if she was lucky she could mysteriously melt into the compartment bench and never be seen again. _'Pfft because that's going happen'_, she thought, noting the stupidity of the escape plan.

Annie…?" Fred gasped, looking at her in shock.

Annie raised her eyes to look at Fred for the first time in six years, she was surprised to see a glimmer of happiness in his features, but almost as soon as she saw it, it vanished, and he was now looking at her coldly.

She winced, "Hey Fred, long time no see…" her sentence trailed off as he continued to glare at her.

The tension in the car was unbearable. James and Niamh were looking at them both quizzically, mouths slightly agape with a bit of lettuce hanging out of Niamh's; even Dom had torn herself away from the article and was observing their strange reunion.

"I… I didn't know you be attending Hogwarts; I thought you'd stay at Beauxbatons for your final year…?"

"Yeah well I was as shocked as you are, but I'm here…" Annie trailed off, avoiding his eye contact.

"Well great… that's just… great." Fred scowled, before heading over to the window, staring at James pointedly, who shuffled over in confusion, and Fred sat down and stared sullenly out of the window.

Annie fixed her eyes on the floor, hiding behind her hair, deliberately avoiding the questioning glances that she was receiving from James, Dom and even Niamh, who had finally finished her sandwich.

"Hey dudes! How was your summer yo?" said a guy bouncing into the compartment, shocking the others out of their stare fest, with a flat peak cap placed precariously on top of an impressive Afro. "Woah… who died in here?" he joked, noticing the tension around him, as another guy who was tall with sandy blonde hair came into the compartment, looking around at everyone.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Sandy hair asked, ignoring his friend.

"Great thanks Fin, I had to spend most of it with Mum and Victoire critiquing my EVERY move, dad was working so I didn't see him much." Dom smiled at Fin, before picking up her magazine,

"Oh and Fin, please tell your incredibly stupid friend that if he doesn't remove his incredibly stupid hat, he will be sitting outside the compartment, with his hat in shreds, but you have to say it slowly to him, so he can understand." Dom drawled, with a saccharine smile and a pointed look at Afro guy, before returning to her magazine.

"She has a point Charlie that hat does look really stupid, and you're not a gangster so stop trying to be one." Said Fin reasonably, laughing at his friend who was now stuttering with indignation, before plonking himself down next to Annie, Charlie took the seat opposite him, occasionally throwing evil looks at the oblivious Dom.

"Hey who's this..?" Fin said, turning to look at Annie for the first time.

"Oh that's Annie, she's a transfer student from Beauxbatons and an old friend of ours" Niamh smiled at Annie, whilst digging in her other pockets for more food. "Oh for the love of Bald Trolls! I'm out of food… I'll have to wait till the trolley comes along." She sighed, slumping back in her seat.

Fred snorted, before turning back to stare out the window.

"Hi Annie, I'm Fin Wood, and that twit over there is Charlie Jordan." Fin said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Annie tore her gaze away from the floor and shook Fin's outstretched hand, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Annie"

Charlie was looking at her curiously, "Do… Do I know you from somewhere? I'm sure I recognise you…"

Annie blushed, and looked at her hands, "Um, no I don't think so."

General chit chat resumed amongst the group with everyone catching up on news about their summers, and Annie receiving the occasional strange look from Charlie and foul ones from Fred.

After a while Alice slipped into the apartment, gave Annie a hug and joined in with the conversation.

Once the food trolley had been and gone and Niamh had stopped whining after being excessively topped up with treats, she stuffed a liquorice wand in her mouth before calling across the compartment, "Hey Fred are you still Quidditch Captain this year? ", effectively ending any other conversation.

Fred turned from the window, still glowering but a smug look was beginning to spread across his face.

"Of course I'm still captain! We won last year didn't we?"

"Yeah we did!" James said high-fiving Fred.

"Umm yeah but only because Ravenclaw's Seeker got knocked out early, if he hadn't you guys would of lost, your dynamic was completely off last year, which may I point out Fred was your first year of captaincy, so Niamh had good reason to wonder." Dom said smugly from behind her magazine.

"Hey no fair! We still won." Fred mock pouted, causing a few chuckles and Dom to roll her eyes. "Anyway, good that we're holding try outs for new team members then isn't it? We're going to kick-arse this year!" Fred said motivationally, some of the sparkle returning to his eyes.

"YES! Annie that means you can try out! Oh this year is going to be soooo good!" Niamh babbled excitedly bouncing on her seat. Annie could see Niamh getting more and more excited and combined with the memory of last time and the amount of sugar in Niamh's system, quickly intervened.

"Chill Niamh, I may not get in…" Annie said lightly, blushing.

"Of course you will, you're amazing, and you represented Franc…"

Annie threw a murderous look at her best friend, who quickly fell silent.

"That's where I recognise you from!" shouted Charlie eagerly, "You represented France last year for the junior Quidditch cup didn't you? I knew I've seen you before… thank God my dad mad me watch it, his nagging finally benefited me!" said a surprised Charlie as he attempted to run a hand through his Afro, which promptly got stuck, removing his hat in the process.

"Thanks Niamh" Annie said dangerously, who was now resembling a beetroot.

"No it's cool, we won't say will we guys?" Niamh pleaded, throwing beseeching looks at the others. They all nodded before adding their agreements, still shocked.

"Well… I won't say… If I can have your autograph?" Charlie said cheekily, before being elbowed in the ribs by Niamh.

"Seriously Charlie, not cool." Fin said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What? I thought it was reasonable" Charlie joked.

"Do you mind if I don't? I feel kind of stupid" Annie said hastily. "I don't want to make this into a big deal; I may not even try out…"

"WHAT?!" Several people yelled.

"But you have to!"

"We could win!"

"You have to try out! Please?"

"Ok ok… I might guys, chill" Annie said laughing at the loud response she was receiving.

"You're actually good? That's believable coming from the girl that lies." Fred said bitingly from the corner. Everyone fell silent again, staring at the two.

"I'm not bad"

"Pfft she's amaz-"

"Shut up Charlie!" several people chorused angrily.

"No it's ok guys, if I don't get picked then I don't get picked, I'm not that good" Annie said quietly.

Fred's expression softened slightly, before turning back round to the window.

"Well it's quite clear that my humour is not appreciated amongst you boring people" Charlie grumbled, breaking the ice again, before taking his hat of his head and slumping in his seat.

Conversation continued throughout the rest of the journey, Annie kept quiet, seemingly too interested in her hands and Fred stared out of the window, only contributing to the general flow of conversation occasionally.

As the landscape outside got rougher and wilder, Alice prompted them all that they should probably change into their robes and after much grumbling the boys stood outside as the girls changed.

Once they had swapped and they had finished changing, everyone congregated in the compartment.

"Guys, would someone mind explaining the housing system? I mean I know about Gryffindor, but I don't know about much else" Annie mumbled.

"Well what did they do for houses at Beauxbatons?" James asked.

"Oh I know this, they don't have houses, pupils are separated by years, HA take that mum, I do listen!"

"Dom you know she can't hear you…" Fin chuckled.

"That sucks! If I went to Beauxbatons how would I protect Lilly from all those boys?" James said in exasperation.

"On second thought maybe you should go to Beauxbatons, then Lilly might actually have a social life." scoffed Dom.

"She has a social life!" said James indignantly.

"Look enough guys, we're getting off topic" Fin intervened before the argument escalated.

"Ok so you have four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are sorted into a house depended on your individual qualities, so Gryffindor's are known for their bravery and chivalry and Hufflepuff's are known for their kindness and hard-working nature. Ravenclaw's are known for their wit and intelligence and Slytherin's are known for their ambition and cunning." Alice rattled off, counting the qualities on her fingers and smiling at Annie.

"Ok… and last question, how do you get put into a house?" asked Annie, worry clearly showing in her face.

"Oh you have to be sorted by the sorting hat, don't worry they only put a mangy old hat on your head" Niamh interjected.

"I wonder if you'll have to go in the boat with the first years if you're getting sorted…" Charlie mused, stroking an imaginary beard for comedic effect.

"I would've of thought so" Alice chuckled. "Don't worry Annie; we'll save you a seat at the table".

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the whole group filed off the train. Dom, Niamh and Alice gave Annie a big hug and James gave her a reassuring pat whilst Fin and Charlie shouted their good lucks over the noisy crowd, before they all headed off to catch up with Fred who had strode ahead to the carriages, completely ignoring Annie.

Annie searched the crowded platform for Professor Hagrid, who she had met when she was younger; she knew that he was in charge of taking the first years up to the school. She saw him at the other end of the platform, ushering a group of first years to the side, whilst calling out to the others. She waved at him frantically, but he didn't see her; which was no surprise as he wasn't expecting a seventh year that needed sorting along with the FIRST years. Annie squeezed through the throng of students and made her way over, dragging her trunk as she went.

"Hey Hagrid" She called pushing through the first years.

"Well bless my 'eart, is that you Annie? Headmaster Hythe told me to expect yeh" said Hagrid grinning, his black beetle eyes twinkling in the half light.

"So I have to go with the first years across the lake then?" Annie sighed.

"I'm afraid so, although yeh can come in the boat with me if yeh wan'"

"Thanks Hagrid"

"Now, if yeh jus' put your trunk by the edge of the platform and wait with the firs' years" Hagrid said cheerily as he headed of down the platform to round up any stray first years.

Annie dragged her trunk to the side of the platform and placed it with the other luggage, and unsure where she should go now that Hagrid wasn't around, she wondered slowly over to the first years.

"So hi guys" Annie said to a group of extremely small first years, _'was she that short at their age?'_ "You excited about starting Hogwarts then?"

They all looked at her warily, before shuffling away from her, and whispering to each other.

"What! Never seen a seventh year being sorted with a bunch of first years before?" Annie said indignantly. "Stupid first years" she muttered, as she went to sit on a bench to wait for Hagrid.

After five minutes, the platform seemed a lot more spacious as the majority of the students had made their way over to the carriages, and she saw Hagrid herding a cluster of three scared looking first years over to the rest of the group.

"Righ' now everyone, if you'll all follow me" Hagrid called to the group before turning round and heading to the end of the platform. He led them down a small track through a field and down the hill towards the black glistening lake, the light of the lanterns casting shimmering patterns on the glinting water.

"Now everyone, only four to a boat" Hagrid directed the first years towards to their boats and five minutes later they were all safely in, after a few near accidents.

"Well come on Annie, yeh gonna get in aren' yeh?"

"But there's no boat left"

"Oh I forgot, hang on" He said as he went round the corner and came back pulling a large boat, which was double the size of the others.

He slid it gently into the water and Annie clambered in, followed by Hagrid, who rocked the boat so violently that Annie had to cling on to avoid falling into the lake.

Once Hagrid was secure, the boats started to glide across the lake by magic, the black waves lapping at the sides. As they came round a bend, Hogwarts came into view and Annie gasped.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Perched atop a high cliff, towering over the lake was a huge castle with many turrets and towers, the windows were glittering like stars in the inky black night, it almost seemed to exude magic,. Gasps and cries of "oohs" and "aahs" echoed around her.

Once they got to the shore of the lake, the headed up the lawns to the entrance hall of the castle where they were met by Professor Rochelle, Head of Ravenclaw house and Deputy Head of Hogwarts. She was a stern looking woman in her 50's with an angular face and not a hair of place in her elegant plait, who was wearing robes of midnight blue.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, will begin momentarily, however, as we have a transfer student among us this year, due to the age gap Miss Thomas shall be sorted first" Announced Professor Rochelle looking at Annie and giving her what Annie imagined to be a comforting smile, but looked more like a grimace.

Annie gulped.

She was going first! Not only would she have to enter in front of everyone, towering above the first years but she had to walk at the front! '_Holy owl droppings this is bad!'_ She panicked.

Annie started to fidget uncomfortably; her stomach was tying itself up in knots, whilst Professor Rochelle placed the first years in Alphabetical order behind her.

"Right everyone ready? Good, this way please" said Professor Rochelle briskly as she turned on the spot and strode towards the entrance of what Annie assumed to be the great hall.

Annie walked after her, her palms sweating. She hadn't ever felt this nervous about her dance competitions, but that was probably because she could prepare for those, this was completely out of her comfort zone and as a result her emotions were going haywire.

_Ok, breathe_ she thought to herself, attempting to breathe slowly in and out, muttering a song to herself and imagining a dance routine that would fit it.

_It was the night things changed,_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down,_

_It's a revolution; throw you hand's up cause we never gave in._

As she followed Professor Rochelle into the great hall, she heard gasps from behind her from the titches (_they're new nickname, how suiting_), she turned slightly to look at them from out of the corner of her eye to see what all the fuss was about, whilst still being able to walk ahead. Many of them were pointing at the ceiling and whispering, much to the amusement of the older students. She followed their gaze and looked up and was surprised to see the night sky above her head.

Although it was stunning, with the twinkling stars above her head, she had now focussed her gaze at the end of the aisle, below the staff table, where a stool was placed with a battered hat atop of it.

She saw Niamh and the others waving frantically at her from the far right of the room which she presumed to be the Gryffindor table. She smiled at them briefly before returning her focus to the stool ahead.

Niamh watched Annie heading up the centre isle from the Gryffindor table, Annie was a white as a sheet, completely fading out her perpetual tan, and shaking, staring frantically round the great hall.

"She's looks ill." Fin observed.

"That's because she's nervous you dolt!"

"Why is she nervous? She'll obviously be in Gryffindor" Charlie scoffed.

"Annie doesn't like being the centre of attention, hasn't done for a while" Niamh replied, he eyes still fixed on Annie.

"She never used to be like that" Fred mused, watching her walk.

"Well the move to France changed her a lot"

Fred's expression closed off again and he started to look around the hall rather than at the sorting.

"Everyone, quiet! They're about to start." Alice shushed the others, and they all turned towards the front of the hall.

Annie stopped behind Professor Rochelle in front of the stool, and waited anxiously while the deputy head addressed the rest of the school.

"We have an unusual sorting this year as we have a transfer student from Beauxbatons, so I want you all to make her feel very welcome; we'll begin with Annie Clara Thomas." She announced.

Conscious of all the eyes on her she stumbled towards the stool, eyes lowered. _No, you're being silly now, get a grip, head up, eyes forward _she lectured herself, and taking a deep breath, turned round to face to face the school and sat down gently.

Professor Rochelle placed the sorting hat on her head, and she looked at the brim of the hat in trepidation, not sure of what was about to happen.

"Ahh it seems only yesterday that I was sorting your parents, what true Gryffindor's they were." a voice echoed around her head, Annie jumped slightly, before realising that the hat was talking to her, she looked around the hall and realised that no one was reacting, so it must be inside her head.

"Now, where to put you…" the voice mused. "Hmm you have a hard working nature, and very determined I see… but your loyalty to others is very strong and your bravery is admirable, however your ambition and drive will ensure your success… you have a very bright future Miss Thomas" the hat said warmly. "You could easily fit into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin… nevertheless" it continued decisively, "because you wear your heart on your sleeve, I know just where to put you… but before I sort you Miss Thomas there is one piece of advice I want to give: No matter what is in your past, the ones you love are always worth fighting for.

"So … better be… GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
